Stary wulkan mocno śpi...
Przygoda Totalnej Porażki ''' '''ODCINEK 9 Chris przechadza się po wyspie i nerwowo spogląda w stronę wulkanu. Chris: Oby nic się nie wydarzyło.... Inaczej mnie pozwą! Kamerzysta: Chris? Skup się! Chris: Już kręcicie?! Kamerzysta: TAK! Chris: Chwila, nie jestem gotowy! Brak sygnału.... Chris: Witam drodzy widzowie! Ostatnio mieliśmy ósmy odcinek, w którym to nasi uczestnicy musieli wykazać się szybkością, zwinnością oraz znajomością mapy! Ku zaskoczeniu, zwyciężyła drużyna Tubylców, która dzięki Pearl zaczęła wierzyć w siebie! Ostatecznie na ceremonię po bratobójczym wyścigu udała się drużyna Owadożerców. Też nie mogę uwierzyć, że pokonały ich te patałachy z drużyny Rozbitków. Ale cóż... Podczas ich pierwszej ceremonii program opuścił Denis, który gdyby nie głosował na siebie, prawdopodobnie dalej walczył by o milion! Co za frajer! Jesteście gotowi na dzisiejszy odcinek? Rozsiądźcie się wygodnie i oglądajcie Przygodę.. Totalnej... PORAŻKI! Muzyka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnkWzZ7ZAA&feature=g-vrec ' Ranek, godzina 7.00. Plac Drużyny czekają na Chris'a, który ich obudził. U drużyny Tubylców 150px Ricardo czesał Pearl, a Darryl robił jej masaż. '''Pearl: Mrrr, to lubię. <3 Darryl:'' '' Serio? Robię to tylko po to, by wywalić Ricardo! Ricardo: Podoba się? ^^ Ricardo: Tak, robię to tylko po to, żeby zdobyć jej głos. Ale kto powiedział, że nie mogę jej uwieść? :D Ricardo: Pięknie wyglądasz, skarbie. Pearl: Dziękuję. ^^ Darryl: Jak puszysty pączuś. ^^ Pearl: Dzię... Co? Uważasz, że jestem gruba?! Darryl: Nie, tego nie powiedziałem. Pearl: '''Ale pomyślałeś! '''Ricardo: Frajer! 1:0. Darryl: Źle się wyraziłem. Pearl: Nie tłumacz się. Zaniesiesz mnie zaraz do sauny! Darryl: Y... Ale tu nie ma sauny. Pearl: To ją zrobisz, nie? To chyba jasne? Zdenerwowany Darryl poszedł po jakieś narzędzia do budowy sauny. Ricardo: Lubię jak się złościsz, skarbie. <3 Pearl: Mrrr. :* Pearl: '' Mam tych matołów w garści. Chociaż, dalej nie wiem, na którego się zdecydować. U drużyny Rozbitków 150px ''Austin opalał się, a Junior i David szeptali coś, strugając patyki. Junior: '''Bardzo cię lubię, ziom. Ale musisz się postarać przy dzisiejszym zadaniu. '''David: Ale ja nie potrafię. ;( Junior: Spoko, cute. Damy radę. David: Ale nie zagłosujesz na mnie? Prawda? Junior: Tego nie mogę ci obiecać. Austin: 'Co tam szepczecie? Przynieśćcie mi sok, teraz! ''Junior rzucił w Austin'a sokiem. Sok rozlał mu się na spodnie. '''Austin: Fuuu! I jak ja teraz wyglądam! Junior: '''Jak człowiek. '''David: '''Hihi. ^^ '''Austin: '' Ta sprawa wymyka mi się spod kontroli. Ta dwójka coś knuje i to na pewno nie jest nic dobrego. U drużyny Owadożerców 150px ''Misty rozmawiała z Lucy i JoJo o nowych planach na przyszłość. JoJo jednak wcale jej nie słuchała, tylko gapiła się w stronę słońca. <3 Misty: I skoro Lucy zajmie się Ricardo, to ty, JoJo musisz zająć się kimś z Rozbitków! Na przykład David'em, co? JoJo nie reagowała. Misty: JOJO! JoJo: Hmm? Misty: Słuchałaś, co mówiłam? JoJo: Czekolada? ^^ Facepalm. Misty: Nie! Masz zająć się David'em. Uwieść go, czy coś. Tak jak z Denis'em, rozumiesz? JoJo: Tego płaczusia? ^^ Nie chcę. Misty: Zrobisz to i zapomnisz o Denisie! JoJo: Skąd wiesz, że o nim pamiętam? ^^ Misty: Doskonale to widać! Lucy: Spokojnie. Ja mogę się zająć David'em, a wtedy JoJo... Misty: Nie! Ma być tak jak mówię! Lucy: '''Wcale nie musi tak być. :P '''Misty: Ty też?! Lucy: Jesteś denerwująca. Zaczyna mnie irytować ten nasz sojusz. Misty: Gdyby nie on, to dawno byś już wyleciała! Lucy: Ty też. :P Misty: '' Wszystko wymyka mi się spod kontroli. Nie wiedziałam, że będzie z nimi tak trudno. '''Misty:' Dobrze! Róbcie co chcecie! Odeszła. JoJo: Mam pomysł! ^^ Lucy: Tak? JoJo: '''Ja się zajmę David'kiem, a ty Ricardo. :D '''Lucy: Świetny pomysł, JoJo. <3 JoJo: Bo mój! Hihi. ^^ Parę munut później... Austin: Gdzie ten McLean? Grrr! Po chwili pojawił się Chris. Chris: Witam, witam! I o zdrowie pytam! Co tam? Lucy: Mów już o tym wyzwaniu. Chris: Si. Pamiętacie zadanie z wulkanem? Ricardo: Jak można byłoby je zapomnieć... Pojawia się scenka z pocałunku Kimmy i Ricardo. Chris: '''Dokładnie! Ostatnio dzieje się z nim coś niedobrego... Prawdopodobnie to wszystko wina Chef'a i jego zabawa w małego chomika... Pfu, chemika. '''JoJo: Chomika. ^^ Chris: Musicie to sprawdzić. To tyle. Misty: To wszystko? Chris: Tak, myślę, że czasem przyda wam się odrobina odpoczynku. Ricardo: Jaasne? Ricardo: '' To trochę podejrzane... '''Chris:' Tak, dzisiaj nawet nie mam w planach ceremonii... Możecie iść. Zawodnicy pobiegli. Chris: 'Co za idioci. ''Zaśmiał się złowieszczo i poszedł. Droga prowadząca do wulkanu 150px 150px 150px Drużyny biegły równo, w wolnym tempie. JoJo przyspieszyła i podbiegła do David'a. '''JoJo: Heeeej. <3 Co tam? David: Nie rozmawiam z nieznajomymi. JoJo: To może lepiej się poznamy, co? Junior: Odczep się od niego, ej. JoJo: Spokojnie. :) Sytuacji przyglądała się Misty. Misty: Hmm... Misty: '' Czyżby? Przy wulkanie 150px 150px 150px '''Ricardo:' Bez sensu.. Tu się nic nie dzieje. Pearl: Ale piękna pogoda. <3 Położyła się na ziemi i zaczęła się opalać. Przyłączył się do niej Austin. Misty: Nie rozumiem... Co ten Chris znowu wymyślił? David: Podstęp? JoJo: Brawo, David'ku! <3 Jesteś taki intieligientny. <3 David: Dzi-dziękuję. Darryl: Proponuję tu zostać. Piękną pogodę mamy dzisiaj. <3 Kilka munut później... Wszyscy leżą na ziemi i opalają się. <3 Lucy: I to lubię.... Wstała, żeby posmarować się olejkiem. ^^ I zobaczyła.... Lucy: '''Ludzie! LUDZIE! WSTAWAJCIE! '''Misty: Zamknij się... Jest super. Lucy: 'ALE! MAMY PROBLEM! ''Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę Lucy. Również to zobaczyli. '''Wszyscy: '''To... to... '''Lucy: LAWA! JoJo: Łihihihi. ^^ Nastąpił wybuch wulkanu. '' ''Brak sygnału... Jezioro Po wybuchu, drużyny dryfowały na tratwach na wodzie. Co ciekawe, lawa dotarła tylko do części plaży, nie powodując żadnych strat. 150px 150px 150px Pearl: Świetnie! Darryl: Przetań, to przecież było oczywiste. Pearl: Zabiję go! Ricardo! Masuj moje stopy! Ricardo: Jasne, dulce. Darryl zrobił się czerwony, a patrzące na niego dziewczyny z drużyny Owadożerców wybuchły śmiechem. Co oczywiste, nie Misty. Misty: Chris znowu robi z nas kompletnych debili! JoJo: A co, jeśli jesteśmy nimi od dawna? <3 Lucy: Skąd ta pewność, Misty? Coś takiego mogło wydarzyć się w każdej chwili... Misty: Tak! Ale nie w tak p******** programie! Chris: Wyrażaj się, Misty. Wszyscy: Hę? Drużyny spojrzały w górę, a Chris ze spadochronem, właśnie lądował na tratwie Rozbitków. Oczywiście, ze względu na bezpieczeństwo. Austin: Spoko? Chris: '''Witajcie, moje małe króliczki doświadczalne. ^^ '''JoJo: Ja to bym zjadła króliczka. ^^ Misty i Lucy zrobiły krok w tył, by JoJo nie obrała ich na swój cel numer jeden. Chris: Nie wątpię. Jak widzicie, nasza wyspa jest do niczego. JoJo: A gdzie Kundzia? <3 Chris: Spokojnie. Chef ją uratował. Niestety... Misty: Do rzeczy. Chris: Szczerze? Sami wpadliśmy na pomysł, by pozbyć się tej całej wyspy. Jest to trzeci taki sezon na wyspie, więc wszystkich zaczyna już nudzić. Austin: No jasne... Junior: Ziom! Ale mogliśmy zginąć! Chris: Ta pseudo lawa i tak wam nic nie zrobi... To zwykły ketchup. Wszyscy: O_O Chris: Ale żeby zacząć drugą część naszego sezonu, musicie wykazać sie sprytem i doskonałą orientacją w terenie! Świerszcz... Chris: No. Każda drużyna ma za zadanie odnaleźć samolot, którym rozpoczniemy drugą część sezonu! Misty: Phi. Co za problem, znaleźć samolot? Chris: Jesteś tego pewna? Zobaczymy. Austin: Samolot? Podróże? Czy o tym nie był już 3 sezon? Chris: Kto powiedział, że będziemy nim latać do końca sezonu? :P Austin: No.. Racja. Chris: A więc do roboty. Chef już na was czeka. Bay! Pstryknął palcami i zniknął. JoJo: Magic. *_* Zadanie 150px 150px 150px Mimo iż drużyny mogłyby się rozdzielić, to postanowiły trzymać się razem. Oczywiście nikt na nikogo nie czekał, chociaż każdy pilnował siebie nawzajem. Lucy za nakazem Misty zaczęła przystawiać się do Ricardo. W tym samym czasie JoJo napastowała biednego David'a, który nie miał wsparcia wśród kolegów z drużyny. JoJo: Jak tam, Davidek? <3 David: Miło. JoJo: Miło? Ojej! Co byś powiedział na szybki numerek? David: Przepraszam, nie palę. JoJo: *_*. Ja też nie. <3 Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni! Złapała go za rękę. David: Puść mnie! JoJo: Teraz już mi nie uciekniesz. <3 David: Ratunku! Właśnie przechodzili obok krzaczków (<3) do których JoJo wciągnęła David'a. Tymczasem Austin narzekał na swoje ciężkie życie... I brak olejku do opalania. Austin: Co ten Chris wymyślił! Moja skóra nie może znieść tego słońca! Junior: Ziom! Tu nie ma żadnego słońca, ej. Austin: 'Cicho! Zawołaj tą beksę, bo go zgubimy! ''Junior odwrócił się. Był pewny, że David idzie tuż za nim. '''Junior: Ziom... Ale go nie ma! Austin: Świetnie! Przynajmniej będzie pretekst by go wywalić! Austin: '' Naprawdę nie rozumiem, kto zgodził się na jego występ w tym sezonie... Jest totalnym zerem! ''Tymczasem Lucy kłóciła się z Pearl, a Misty szła tuż za nimi. Pearl: Zostaw mojego Ricardo w spokoju! Ricardo: Mojego? :3 Darryl: Hej! To nie fair! Ricardo pokazał mu język. Lucy: Przecież nic nie robię. Zapytałam tylko, jak się czuje. Pearl: Odejdź stąd, dobrze Ci radzę! Misty: '' Eh, Lucy, Lucy... Żenada. '''Misty:' Bo co? Pearl: Hę? Nie wyjeżdżaj mi tu ze swoim plebejskim słownictwem! Lucy: Znam karate! Zaczęła pokazywać parę sztuczek, ale po chwili wywróciła się. Pearl: Przepięknie. Musisz wystąpić w karate dla frajerów! Misty: Niestety, przykro mi. Zabrakło już miejsc. No chyba, że oddasz jej swoje. Pearl: Proszę bardzo, ja i tak mam jutro masaż. :3 Misty: Grrr! Pearl: Misty, kotku. Wiem co knujesz. I wiedz, że nic z tego. :P Misty: Hę? Pearl: Masz kłopoty ze słuchem? Wiesz, dam ci namiary na dobrego specjalistę... Misty: Nie, dziękuję! Kłótnie przerywa niespodziewanie Lucy. Lucy: Patrzcie! Samolot. ^^ Lucy wskazała palcem polanę. Rzeczywiście, przed momentem stał tam samolot, a przed nim Chef, który machał przyjaźnie w stronę słońca. <3 Jednak, kiedy wszyscy odwrócili się w wyznaczone miejsce, niczego tam nie było. Misty: Przecież nic tam nie ma, idiotko! Pearl: Dokładnie! Jest tam! Złapała swoich kompanów z drużyny za koszulki i pognała z nimi przed siebie. Misty: Grr! Szybko, łamago! Lucy i Misty pobiegły za nimi. W tym czasie Austin i Junior szybko zerwali się z trawy i pognali za resztą. Polana 150px 150px 150px Zawodnicy biegli co sił w nogach. Jednak, każdy widział amolot w innym miejscu. Darryl: To jakieś złudzenie optyczne! Lucy: Albo raczej fatamorgana! <3 Lucy zacząła tulić się do samolotu. W rzeczywistości tuliła powietrze. Chris: ''(głos)'' Jesteście już blisko! Misty: Gdzie jesteś, McLean?! Kunegunda: (głos) Christiano jest za ja... <3 Chris: (głos) Zamknij się! Misty: Hę? Chyba rzeczywiście muszę iść do laryngologa... Pearl zderzyła się z Misty. Pearl: Aaaaaaał! RICARDO! DARRYL! Chłopaki przybiegli w niesamowitym tempie. Darryl: Ta-tak? Na policzku Pearl pojawił się ogromny siniak. Darryl: To nie wygląda dobrze... Pearl: CO?! Ricardo: Twój siniak. Na policzku. Pearl: '''CO?! ZABIJĘ! I PO CO MI TO POWIEDZIAŁEŚ!? '''Darryl: Frajer. :P 1:0. Misty: Ojej, przepraszam. :P Zaśmiała się złowieszczo. Szybko wstała i pobiegła w stronę jaskini. Zbulwersowana Pearl zaczęła krzyczeć i gryźć trawę. xD Pearl: Za nią!!!! Po chwili Rozbitkowie wyprzedzili Tubylców i pobiegli za Misty. Pearl: 'SZYBCIEJ! ''Ricardo i Darryl podnieśli Pearl z ziemi. Pearl szybko zarzucił sobie na plecy Ricardo i pobiegli za Misty. '' ''Tymczasem z krzaczków wydostali się JoJo oraz David. Przerażony David telepał się i miał czerwone oczy. Nie wytrzymał i zaczął płakać. '''JoJo: To było wspaniałe. <3 Chcę jeszcze. <3 David: NIEEE! David zaczął uciekać, ale JoJo szybko go złapała. JoJo: Nie uciekamy JoJo. <3 Zarzuciła David'a na plecy i na czterech nogach pognała przed siebie. Niedaleko jaskini Misty była na tyle sprytna, że zgubiła Rozbitków. Jak wcześniej zakładała, Chris i samolot były za jaskinią, która świetnie maskuje duże rozmiary samolotu. Misty: Tak! Pierwsza. <3 Chris: To prawda, ale czy na pewno? Misty: Hę? Po chwili do mety dobiegli Rozbitkowie, a zaraz za nim Lucy wraz z Tubylcami. Chris: Brawo, Tubylcy! Dzisiaj to wy wygrywacie! Misty: '''SŁUCHAM?! '''Pearl: Tak. <3 Chris: Przykro mi, Misty. Zgubiłaś swoich zawodników z drużyny. Co więcej, możecie teraz przegrać, jeżeli JoJo nie pojawi się tu przed David'em! Słowo się rzekło. Po chwili zza zakrętu wyłonili się JoJo oraz David. David nie mógł sobie poradzić z galopującą JoJo i spadł z niej przed samą metą. JoJo wstała i przeszła przez linię mety. JoJo: ŁŁii! <3 Chris: A więc dzisiaj pożegnamy kogoś z drużyny Rozbitków! Kto to będzie? Nie chce mi się bawić w ceremonię, zresztą nie mamy już na to czasu. Kunegunda: A ja mam kokosy. <3 Chris: Proponuję głosy jawne. Austin? Austin: David, of course. Chris: David? David: Emm.. Austin! Kunegunda rzuciła kokosa w stronę Junior'a. Ten złapał go. Chris: '''Ostatni głos, który zadecyduje o wszystkim. Junior? '''Junior: Emm... To trudne. Austin: Wybieraj! Austin: '' Byłem ciekaw, kogo wybierze. Ale loser, zawsze pozostanie loserem. '''Junior:' David, ziom. W sumie to przez ciebie przegraliśmy... Austin: Dokładnie. Junior: ... Głos na David'a.. Austin: TAK! Chris: A więc, David! Twój czas dobiegł końca! Co masz do powodzenia reszcie zawodników? David: Żee.... W samolocie David otrzymał od Chris'a spadochron i wyrzucił go z samolotu. David: '''Że kocham JoJo. <3 '''JoJo: Łihihii. <3 Misty: Brawo, JoJo. <3 Przyyytul. :3 Chris: A to jeszcze nie koniec odcinka! Zapraszam wszystkich na imprezę, do pierwszej klasy! Buyaa! Samolot, strefa pierwszej klasy Zawodnicy jak i prowadzący bardzo dobrze się bawią. Chef polewa sobie i Chrisowi oraz Kunegundzie troszeczkę napoju dla dorosłych. :3 Kunegunda: Genialnie, Chefuńciu! Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno... Chef: '''Co? '''Kunegunda: Kto pilotuje samolocik? ^^ Chris: Autopilot, a myślałaś, że kto? Chef: Kłopot w tym... Chris: Kłopot? Jaki kłopot? Chef: No, bo nasz autopilot nie działa od parunastu miesięcy... Chris: CO? Chef: To, że to chyba nasz ostatni lot... Wszyscy: 'CO?! ''Zawodników ogarnęła panika. Kuengunda zaczęła chichotać, a Chris z Chef'em zaczęli biec w stronę kokpitu. Na próżno. Samolot zaczął gwałtownie spadać, a w samolocie zapanowała ciemność. Krzyki uczestników oddalały się. Nastała cisza. '''CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI. <3 Może. Odcinek był...... Był genialny! <333 Był... Fajny. :3 Taki sobie. :] Beznadziejny. :< Cieszysz się z eliminacji David'ka? Oczywiście! Nie... :< Jak Ci się podobało cameo? Było extra! <3 Niewidzialne cameo zawsze spoko. :) Beznadziejne... Ulubiona drużyna to.... Drużyna Owadożerców! ^^ Drużyna Tubylców! ^^ Drużyna Rozbitków! ^^ Kto jest twoim faworytem? :D Austin Darryl JoJo Junior Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo A kto nie jest twoim faworytem? xD Austin Darryl JoJo Junior Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo Kategoria:Odcinki Przygody Totalnej Porażki